Ontarian History
EnderGamer7777 Ontario's like for mapping came when his main account, EnderGamer7777 was mostly active. He would release his FOTSW series on that account, the first being in Mar 15, 2018. FOTSW was merely a test of what he could do whatever, and soon he got bored of it (also he accidentally deleted a few episodes). Later down the line, he got the great idea to make a seperate account for mapping. Ontario_Mapping. The Start of Ontario The scratch account Ontario_Mapping was made in Apr 30, 2018. Ontario's first contact with the SMC was with Finn, I believe on the first day I joined I made a comment like "wheres canada" or something like that (I couldn't find the comment). Ontario would go on to release AFONA (Alternate Future of North America), yet after a few episodes he realized that it was absolute garbage, and worked on improving his mapping. (AFONA Studio Link: https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/5111545/) The Ultimate Collab Ontario was a quick learner in the SMC, he picked up on the fact it was dying pretty quickly, and so to helped it, he made the Ultimate Collab. It was going to be AFOW, where EVERY mapper was allowed to help with! Ontario eventually even started work on episode one, however, something big was going to come that would kill off the Ultimate Collab. (Ultimate Collab Link: https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/5129225/projects/) The First Great Mapping War When the 1GMW started, Ontario switched between sides many times, before settling on the Mapper side. At the time, his army and air force were not what they were today, so any invasions would have to be aided. Ontario made alot of plans for the mapper side, and eventually, with the aid of the Mappers millitary, plus his own air force, User was forced into surrender via the Treaty of Toronto. This is the war that forever changed Ontario from being some minor mapper who nobody cared about, to one of the strongest mapping superpowers (not right away though lol) Interwar Period After War Stabilization In the ending of the 1GMW, Ontario made an episode of a now cancelled series, TCOW (The Consequences of War), however, no more episodes were made. During this period, Ontario heavily improved his air force, gaining the title of "Best airforce in the SMC". He also improved his tanks, artillery, and other millitary stuff. Not much happened during this period of time however, and it was regarded as a time of peace. Fragile Peace. Unifist Coup It is hard to pinpoint when, but somewhere during the Interwar Period, Unifists overthrew the Ontarian Monarchy, and replaced it with a dictatorship. They imidiently put funds into mass improving their army, this includes building the first ever nucleaREEEEE bombs. The Unifists wanted to abolish the system of "Unifier" in the SMC, and replace it with a stronger, more united "everyones a unifier" type system. Second Great Mapper War Just Before The War Ontario had made a faction, the Anarx, which had a purpose of abolishing the Unifier system. Just before the 2GMW, the Ontarian government heavily improved its millitary, and recruited millions of men into the army. They used their bad relations with JYA as an excuse to declare war on them, plus test their nucleaREEEE bombs. The War During the war, Ontario knew that they could not fight the entire SMC, even with their improved army, so they added something to their tanks- Poisonous Gas. They used this to steamroller Mapoer, and soon began an invasion of JYA. However, there was one problem. Ontario's army was mainly trained for defense, so the invasion absolutely failed, and Ontarians were forced back to the border. A stalemate for a while ensued, until Ontario, and some other mappers were IP banned. The End of The War There was no official treaty signed, so the end of the war is highly regarded as when Ontario was banned. Ontario himself wasnt banned for that long, as he managed to appeal his ban. SMC Cold War High Tensions The SMC Cold war was a period of tension between Ontario, JYA, and CS. They made threats to eachother on a regular basis, and war had almost ensued multiple times. The closest it ever got to war happened two times. First was the SGMW page raid, and the Liukar Crisis. Both were caused by Ontario as a way to annoy JYA. Cool-down Eventually, tensions cooled. Ontario and JYA became pretty good friends, however, the conflict between Ontario and CS was never completely resolved. After The Tension / Peace Ontarian Economic Boom After the war, the Unifist Government realized that their ideology needed reforming, so they began the slow proccess of switching to the ideology of National Populism. This ideology switch actually had a positive outcome on the nation by encouraging workers to work hard for the nation, causing a great economic boom. Allegiance to Wisest During the time of Peace, the SMC and Wisest went their seperate ways, causing alot of tensions between them. Ontario took a neutral stance on this, however, was also pro-Wisest. This in some ways made him the "communicator" of sorts between Wisest and the SMC. Third Great Mapping War Ontarian Intervention During the 3GMW, Ontario intervened on the side of Finn. Ontario helped in the invasion of Ervenion. This war was the least devastating and least memorable of all 4 GMW's. Long Peace After The War After the war, Ontario had officially secured "Super Power" status, and began what is known today as the "Ontarian Expansion Doctrine" A doctrine to gain SMC domination. During this time, many big mappers began to leave, yet Ontario stayed. Scratch 3.0 Ontario, unlike most mappers, actually welcomed Scratch 3.0 nicely. Yes, there was issues, however, Ontario was one of the first ones to find a new way to map- using a colour pallet. Around this time, Ontario also realized the danger of the new/half mappers. Fourth Great Mapping War Intervention of Elder Mappers Not long after learning about the war, Ontario organized a group of elder mappers called the GOC (Greater Ontario Coalition) to help him against the memers and half mappers in the war. The GOC had many victories, and ontario itself was only invaded once by CS. Monarchist Coup Around halfway through the war, the old monarchy of Ontario had been restored, however, they stayed on the GOC with the same ideals as the old dictatorship. End of The War Eventually, the GOC had signed peace. However, the conclusion of the war had been disliked by many Elders. New Peace The new peace is a term coined by Ontario used to describe the absence of war. Wars have still been fought, but on a MUCH smaller level then that of last year. Peace is everywhere, and people are starting to realize that just because your offended over something doesnt mean you need to fight over it.